A moment like this
by AlexandraArlene
Summary: Clary and Jace were together but when something he's hiding threatens her he breaks up with her. She decides to go on a mission of her own when she realizes what Jace is doing. What will happen? Can Jace and Clary find there way back to each other? Rated M for later chapters for language and smutty. ClaryXJace
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Clary, I can't do this" Jace told her abruptly.

"Can't do what?" Clary asked as she dropped the pencil on her sketch pad and stood up.

"I can't be with you anymore." Jace muttered.

"Don't do this." Clary's voice cracked.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." Jace responded.

"If you don't want to be with me then go! GO!" Clary yelled angry with hurt written all over her face. Jace wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you don't understand why I'm doing this but I still love you no matter what happens." Jace muttered and brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was intense and she pushed up against him wrapping her arms around his neck. Clary had tears spilling from her eyes and Jace would taste the water and salt that came down on his mouth. Jace slowly pulled away from her like it was going to kill him while doing it.

"I love you Clary." Jace said.

"Don't say that." Clary demanded.

"Why not it's true no matter what happens?" Jace asked.

"Even if that's true your leaving and you can't keep saying it when it's going to hurt when your gone." Clary stated on the verge of crying again.

"This is hard for me too but I can't keep putting you at risk." Jace exclaimed and turned to walk away. Clary couldn't help to wonder why was he doing this to her when he said that he loved her. What did he mean when he said that he couldn't put her at risk anymore? He hadn't even been putting her at risk. She watched as he walked away and allowed herself to cry. She had sat in her room at Luke's. Jace left her and she wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt like she had been in physical pain. Clary started to feel numb like she was feeling all this pain but it wasn't her feeling it.

For the next two months it was like this for the two and a half months she spent like that until she realized that Jace did what he did to protect her from Sebastian. Anger flew through her body with rapid force. How could Jace treat her like it was okay to do this? Jace had said how can he ask her not to do something when he was doing it himself. She knew exactly what she had to do. Before this had ever happened one of Sebastian's goons had always hitting on her but she had always turned him down. If Jace wanted to try and bring down her brother she wasn't going to sit around and sit around with nothing to do. Clary walked down to the dinner she use to go with Simon but lately she had been preoccupied to even do anything with Simon. This time she didn't tell Simon about her plan because it would have just put him in more danger than was needed. She sat down in the first booth she found that was open and sat down.

Not much later Zachary (Sebastian's goon) sat down in front of her with big brown eyes. His black hair falling down on the side of his head and fell down so it was as long as his chin. He wore a long sleeve t-shirt that tugged onto his muscles that made some girls fall to their knees but Clary still didn't think he was as hot as Jace. Zachary also wore dark blue jeans and a pair of black converses. Jace had been at the door of diner watching them. He had checked on Clary once and a while because he had only done this to keep herself.

"Your Clary? Right?" Zachary asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Clary said harshly. When Jace heard her say that he wanted to fall out of his chair laughing. He had hit on her before but he had never asked her what her name was in any way. She assumed he knew her name was Clary even though the first time that they met he had introduced himself. It had use to drive Jace crazy when Zachary hit on her but Clary had never really care because there was only ever going to be Jace for her and that's the way that it was now but Jace had decided to pull them into this. When was he going to understand that if he was involving himself in a battle she was going to stick by his side.

"I know I hit on you every time I see you but how about you put me out of my misery and go on a date with me?" Zachary asked. This made Clary's skin crawl and that's how it was going to be every time they went on a date. It would feel wrong because he wasn't Jace and he would never come close to being as close as Jace to her heart.

"I don't know" Clary claimed because she knew she couldn't give in right away or he would be suspicious of what was going on. Jace heard that and left because he couldn't watch as he tried to convince her because he thought that she was his girl and that wasn't going to change if she had anything to say about it but he would have to wait until Sebastian would have to die.

"What do I have to do to convince you." Zachary asked and she wanted to say "Nothing I don't want you. I just want Jace. You can't give that to me and by the way even if Jace wasn't the one I wanted you still fucking work for my bastard of a brother." But she held restraint.

"Okay." Clary said as she got up and walked out. He could find out from Sebastian how to get in contact with her. Even though they didn't have that brother sister relationship that most siblings had Sebastian knew how to find her if he wanted too but Clary thought that must of been apart of Jace's deal with him. Clary felt like she was going to get sick from being that friendly to one of her brother's goons. Clary began walking the institute so she could talk to Isabelle and tell her that she was pregnant. Clary knew she couldn't tell Jace but knew she could trust Isabelle when it came to stuff like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This is the smut chapter if you don't want to read it I encourage you to skip this chapter and sorry this jumps a part in the story.**

Clary was walking down the corridors of the institute to see Isabelle. She was walking past Jace's room when someone pulled her in there. Clary knew who it was and that made even more mad because he hadn't wanted to see her.

"What the hell?" Clary yelled. She wanted to see Isabelle and Simon. She didn't want to deal with him if all he was going to say is the same stuff he had said the day that they had broken up.

"I saw you at the diner." Jace admitted.

"Cool for you! You heard Simon and I talking about Naruto?" Clary said exasperated. Clary didn't have the want to argue with him about anything about the diner.

"NO I SAW YOU WITH ZACHARY. WHAT THE HELL IS NARUTO?" Jace yelled.

"Oh." Clary mumbled in shock. Going on a date with him was making her sick but she had to do it if she wanted Jace to come back to her and that was all she wanted.

"Do you know who he is?" Jace asked looking at her with disapproval which was weird because if he knew what she was actually doing he would be looking at her the same way.

"By the angel I know he's Sebastian's goon. Why doesn't anybody think I know what I'm doing?" Clary finally say as she pushes Jace but it never really shook him off his feet when she pushed him.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked he heard what she said but didn't understand what she meant by that.

"Nothing!" Clary replied quickly realizing she shouldn't have said it.

"What is it? Clary." He said causing her to want to run into his arms and tell him everything but she restraint herself.

"You weren't there!" Clary yelled at him but Jace understood why and what she was going through or at least thought that he knew how she was feeling right now.

"I know." Jace said.

"No you don't." Clary raises her voice louder.

"Then tell me for goodness sake!" Jace tells her.

"No! I don't owe you a goddamn thing." Clary shouts.

"Please." Jace begs.

"I'm pregnant." Clary shouts angry and wasn't really thinking before she talked.

"What?" Jace asks.

"You left me." Clary replied.

"Is the baby mine?" Jace asked almost a whisper.

"yes! I never." Clary voice broke off and let the tears pour from her face.

"Clary. I nev-" Jace started.

"Don't!" Clary demanded.

"Wait. When did you find out?" Jace asked.

"About two weeks ago." Clary answered.

"Why are you hanging around with Zach?" Jace asked.

"I just said yes to going on a date with him. It's not a big deal." Clary answered staring down on the floor.

"Why?" Jace shouted.

"Why do you think?" Clary answered agitated. He could figure stuff out quickly and it was killing her to know he couldn't put this whole thing together.

"No. You aren't serious." Jace responded realizing what she was doing. Clary just nodded.

"Clary. I did all this to protect you to make sure that you weren't going to be in danger." Jace replied.

"Do really think that I wouldn't come after you when I figured it out?" Clary asked.

"That's why I was hoping you didn't find out." Jace replied.

"But... Your also forgetting one thing if your plan would have worked I would have to raise our son or daughter by myself in about five six months." Clary said.

"Okay your right you would have figured it out!" Jace replied.

"I love you Jace. Even if I don't want to I do. Even if I don't want to want or want to need you. I do. I don't even want to want anybody but you!" Clary stated.

"Do you think I don't know that. I'm feeling what your feeling only ten time more because I had to break your heart in order to bring down Sebastian." Jace whispered.

"I miss you." Clary said. She wanted, she needed to touch him but knew she couldn't. It felt like fire burning inside of her as Jace sat down on his bed.

"Clary come here!" Jace say calmly. Clary walked over to him so her body was at the edge of his knees. She wasn't afraid to be close with him but she felt that if she was to close that he would pull away from her and knew that she couldn't handle that.

"I miss you too. You have to know that." Jace said as she put both his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and allowed her body to be pushed up against his. They were about the same height this way. Clary felt his breath and the scent of his body. He smelt like night time, rain, and mint. Clary breathed him and it was killing her not to kiss him. Jace put his hand on her cheek and placed his lips on hers slowly. He moved his hand to her hair and release his other hand from her hip and guided it up her arm and to her temple. Clary melted into his arms as he continued to kiss her. Clary felt a thump against stomach and pulled away in pain holding her stomach.

"Ow" She said as she felt the baby kicking her.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. She takes Jace's hand and guides it to her stomach and allows him to feel what she's feeling. After the baby is done kicking.

"Everything's going to be okay." Jace tells Clary. Jace pulls her onto his lap so that way her face is not even inches away.

"Jace don't let me go. I can't lose you again." Clary whispers.

"Clary I won't I don't think I'll survive." Jace replied.

Clary's face fell down to the ground to stare at the floor and to the point that her hair fell to the front of her face. Jace pulled it out of her face and allowed himself to kiss her frantically with force and devouring her every moment with every touch. Clary ran her fingers through his hairs and pulled away to the point of standing on her feet.

"I can't." Clary said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why?" Jace asked hurt.

"How do I know you won't be gone tomorrow morning?" Clary asked because for the last couple months she had to live without Jace in the morning.

"Have I ever left you the morning after without telling you that I was leaving?" Jace asks.

"No but I also thought that you would never leave me for my brother." Clary yelled.

"Listen to me when I say that I love you." He said and stood up and walked over to her and walked over to her because she was across the room.

"I know that you mean it." Clary said.

"Then why can't you rely on me." Jace asks.

"I can't give myself to you and then tomorrow I don't want to go on a date with Zach. I don't want to try and kiss him at the end of the night and try and imagine he's you in order to stop myself from wanting to throw up at the thought of kissing him. Jace I can rely on you but how do I go on a date with someone else the night after sleeping with you. I love you." Clary whispered on the verge of crying.

"You don't have to kiss him or anything you don't want to do. The wars almost over." Jace replied.

"How do know that Jace?" Clary asked.

"I have a plan." Jace tells her.

"Am I involved?" Clary asks right away.

"Would I really risk my own neck by telling you and not involve you? Forget surviving Sebastian I think I might have better luck surviving him than if I told you to sit around waiting to know what happened." Jace replied and quickly explained his plan.

"Okay but you have to promise afterwards you'll come and find me and wrap your arms around me." Clary replies.

"Now that's settled Will you please let me kiss you?" Jace asked. Clary sensed the lust that was written his face. Instead of answering Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him put her lips on his allowing herself to kiss him softly.

Jace ran his fingers through her hair as they let they continued to kiss. Jace brought her closer to him and started to kiss her like if he couldn't have her right then and there that he might die. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck allowing there kisses to deepen with both of them allowing there tongues to fight for dominance.

Jace pulled her closer to him as they kissed. Clary knew they could get closer meaning that there clothes were still on. Jace pulled away from her slowly not wanting to ever feel the way he had when he had to go to sleep without her by his side. Jace unbuttoned her shirt while she watched him unbutton every single one on her purple button up shirt. When he finally got to the black undershirt she wore it drove him crazy to know how much clothing she was still wearing.

Instead of pulling it off he started to kiss her temple now that it had been exposed every now and then nibbling on it. Apart of him wanted Zachary to see it and get the message that she isn't his that she is Jace's and would always be. Jace moved along the bone of her neck to her cheek until her got to the corner of her lips and placed his lips on hers and could hear the moans coming from her through the whole thing. Jace reached for the hem of the shirt and slowly pulled it off her body. Jace had always thought that she was sexy in just bra and jeans but there was something about this time. Jace had found out what it was like to be without her and it was way to hard to ever do it again and right now it felt like if he didn't have her right now that he might just die. Clary could sense the want in the eyes taking the sign to pull his shirt off. Clary felt how warm he was while Jace could feel that she was almost as cold as an ice cube.

Jace unbuttoned her pants and she helped him get her jeans off. He picked her up so that her arms were around his neck and her body was in his arms. They kissed as he laid her on the bed. Clary got up on her knees before Jace could get onto the bed with her and faced him.

"I love you." Clary said and put her hand on his chest and kissed him. Clary let her hand explore down to the hem of his jeans. She reached for his belt and unbuckled it. It took her longer to unbutton his pants she pulled his pants down to his knees. Jace took the opportunity to pull her underwear off making her fall on her butt.

Jace watched as she bit her lip and took that as a sign to enter his gentles into her and watched as she let out a soft whimper. Clary let her head fall back on the blankets. She moaned as she came and he pulled himself out and allowed himself to come all over her. Clary crawled to the end of the bed. Jace helped her pull the covers out from underneath and gave her his shirt to put on.

"Jace, Can you hold me?" Clary asked. He looks at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I love you." Jace whispers.

"Yes!" Clary answers. Jace lays his hand on our stomach.

"It's just the three of us." Jace says.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary was laying on Jace's chest and felt as he started running his fingers through her hair. Clary heard her phone ringing but so did Jace and her turned it off as fast as he could. Clary moved her body so she could sit up.

"What's wrong?" She heard Jace ask realizing everything that happened last night actually happened. Apart of Clary thought she would wake up without him. Jace saw the expression that was on her face.

"That actually happened last night." Clary blurted out.

"Of course it did. What did you think happened?" Jace asked.

"Apart of me thought it was just a dream and I would be at Luke's waking up without you." Clary replied.

"Your never going to have to feel that way ever again." Jace said reassuring her.

"I know I just don't like that we have to go through this. I don't want to leave you yet." Clary said.

"Then don't." Jace replied.

"Okay! but where's my phone I heard it." Clary said and Jace took it off his night stand and handed it to her. The message was from Zachary. Clary opened the message. Clary sighed and banged her phone onto the bed and let the tears fall.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked again as he got her to turn to him and she hugged him burring her head into his shoulder.

"Look at the message." Clary voiced. _  
_

The message:

_Hey, sexy! What do think about going on a date tonight? -Zach_

"I feel like he's trying to defile me." Clary told him.

"I know and I hate that we have to do this. I was thinking what if we brought Isabelle and Simon into the plan." Jace said.

"I know it would be helping. Well I'm going to have them follow you and be your back up if you need it and I'm taking Alec and Mangus to watch my back." Jace tells her.

"What makes you think I need protection?" Clary asks.

"Come on I know you want to be apart of it but don't forget we have to think about our baby first." Jace reminds her.

"I know." Clary says. Clary and Jace get off the bed and start to get dressed. Clary calls Isabelle and asks if she could meet her with Simon at the front of the front of the institute in 2 hours. Isabelle agreed to do as she asked even though apart of her was questioning it.

At the front of the institute...

Clary and Jace sneak out the door and find Simon and Isabelle waiting for them just waiting. Both of them looked at Jace and Clary holding hands.

"So did you guys tell us to meet you here because you guys got back together?" Simon asked.

"No!" Clary said.

"Well there's that and there's also the fact we have a plan to bring Sebastian down." Jace said.

"Okay what is it?" Isabelle asked.

"Well Clary has a date with Zach and she's going distract him why I battle with Sebastian. Nobody's ever with him at night except Zach. I need you two to be Clary's backup because I don't want her alone with that son of a bitch." Jace said.

"Why can't Clary take care of herself she got the runes doesn't she?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes but I'm not worried about only her." Jace admitted.

"Who else?" Simon asked.

"Clary's pregnant." Jace said.

"Um... Are you going to have backup?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes Alec and Mangus." Jace replied.

"Do they know there working together?" Simon asked.

"No and your not going to them either." Jace voiced.

"Okay I won't and I'll protect Clary." Isabelle said.

"Are you okay with Clary going on a date without you?" Simon asked.

"I have to be. I'm pretty sure Zach wants to get in her pants and Clary doesn't do that easy." Jace said but afterwards Clary hit him in the stomach upset that he just told her best friend that.

"Meet me here at eight." Clary said. "That's fifteen minutes before I have to meet him at the diner."

"Okay." Isabelle said and walked off with Simon.

"What will we do until then?" Jace asked.

"I just want to spend it with you I don't care about anything else." Clary replied. He pulled her hand up the stairs and took her up to his room.

"No!" Clary said. "I'm not doing that with you until after this whole mess goes down."

"I know I don't want to do that when you would have to rush off afterwards. I just want to spend it alone with you." Jace responded.

"Do I have to dress up for a date that is going to make me sick anyways?" Clary asked.

"NO! Just wear something you would normally wear." Jace replied. "You still have clothes here."

"Okay!" Clary replied.

" remember your mine!" Jace says as her lets his fingers trace her runes.

"Excuse me!" Clary responded.

"Yes your mine. Just like I'm yours." Jace tells her.

"Okay but I'm still not going to listen to you all the time. You know that right." Clary tells him.

"Why do you think that I fell in love with you." Jace tells her and brushes his lips against his. They kissed for what seemed to be hours. Clary didn't want to stop but she had to change at least the button up shirt and changed to the one she wore when Valentine lied and said her and Jace were brother and sister but it turned out to be a lie. At least Jace would still let it be known that he wanted her.

"I don't like that shirt." Jace voiced.

"I know that. Would you rather me wear a shirt on date without you?" Clary asked.

"No that's why I'm glad your wearing it." Jace replied.

"I love you." Clary said. "I have to go meet Isabelle now."

"I love you too. I don't want you to go." Jace said.

"I don't want to either but I also want to live my life with you." Clary replied and kissed him. They kissed for a brief moment and Clary walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Clary, Your late." Simon said.

"Yeah she is but give her a break." Isabelle said. "Her and Jace are probably saying goodbye."

"Yeah we were." Clary says as she walks up.

"So I'm going to keep an eye on you." Isabelle tells her.

"Yeah I know." Clary replies. Clary walks into the diner first and Isabelle and Simon follow. Clary walks over to the table Zach sitting at and sits down. For most of the date she listened to Zach talk about weapons. Clary had talked to Jace about weapons before but it had never been this ongoing. That's all he talked about she knew she would hate being on a date with him she just didn't realize how much. All she wanted to do right now was run into Jace's arms. She could only imagine it.

"Clary do you want to go outside and get some ice cream?" Zach asked. Clary had wanted ice cream but she didn't want to go outside with him. She looked at Isabelle and she nodded which meant that Jace still must of not gave her the signal to crash Clary's date and save her from this miserable excuse for a human being.

"Yes." Is all Clary could say and they walked out of the diner. With Isabelle giving herself a rune to see in the dark and with Simon being a vampire it worked well. They walked into an ice cream shop and Clary got ice cream. She knew the baby would enjoy it. Simon and Isabelle wanted some so Clary stalled Zach so they could get some because they had to stuck with her on this date it was better that they'd get something out of it. Even if it was as stupid as ice cream. While they were walking Isabelle got the message to rescue her so Isabelle threw a thing of lipstick at her back.

"Zach you know what I'm starting to feel sick. Do you mind if I go home?" Clary asked and Zach just nodded and Clary started to walk until she saw Simon and began walking back to the institute with her. Isabelle knocked him on his ass and whipped him with her whip wrapping it around him. She tied him up in an ally. The reason Clary was needed was to distract him and if she complained to early than Jace was sure that he would go after her and Jace wasn't willing to risk that. Jace loved her more than anything that he had ever knew. All he wanted to do is make her happy and keep her safe.

* * *

Jace walks into the apartment that he had been held all that time being controlled by Sebastian. Alec and Mangus were behind him quiet they had refused to talk to each other. Alec wanted to be forgiven but he made it clear that he wasn't going to keep begging to be forgiven. All Jace could think about was Clary. He just wanted this whole thing to be over and done with. It hadn't mattered to him that she was doing this. Yes it drove him crazy but it didn't matter to him that she was doing this because she was his.

"Hello little brother." Sebastian cried out. Jace lunged at him with a blade but Sebastian caught his by the hand twisting the blade out of his hand. Jace kicked him in the stomach and Alec grabbed the blade and stabbed Sebastian. Sebastian pulled it out. It had cut him just not enough to do any fatal harm to him. Jace and Sebastian picked up swords and started fighting. Hearing the sword clink. Finally Jace plunged it into Sebastian but he was alive long enough to slice Alec. Sebastian was dead. Nothing left of him but a body. This time Magnus casted a spell and burned Sebastian's remaining so he couldn't come back to harm them. Alec held pressure on his wound.

"Why didn't we do that the first time you killed him?" Magnus asked.

"Because there was a blood bath war was going on." Alec replied.

"Okay both of you stop it. When we got to him did either one of you send a message to Clary to save her from a horrid date with Zach?" Jace asked.

"Yes I text-ed her before I went and got cut." Alec answers.

"Okay well I'm going to go see her at the institute." Jace answers and starts to walk back to the insitute.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary walked up to Jace's room and waited. It felt like it was hours before Jace came. Clary sat on the bed at the edge next to the wall and rested her head. Clary eventually fell asleep. Jace didn't come in until later covered in blood. Jace saw Clary and changed his clothes before he went and sat on the bed. He didn't want her to see the blood all over him. He sat down next to her and shook her a little bit.

"Clary wake up!" Jace said and not much later Clary's eyes fluttered open and saw him. She hugged him and never wanted to let go.

"Jace." Clary whispered. Jace pulled away from her and put his hands on her cheeks and stared at her for a moment.

"How long have you been here?" Jace asked.

"Since Alec gave Isabelle the message that she could save me from that horrible date. Simon drove me here." Clary replied and Jace removed his hands from her face.

"Clary, I know tonight was horrible but I love you for putting up with this mess." Jace told her.

"Jace, I didn't have a choice not to put up with you. I love you." Clary admitted. Jace placed his lips on hers and kissed her hard. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. Jace ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed. Clary and Jace pulled back at the same time.

"Clary, What happened tonight?" Jace asked.

"I listened to him talk about weapons and then I complained that I didn't feel feel good. Then I left with Simon." Clary explained.

"You mean nothing happened? You didn't kiss him." Jace questioned.

"No I wouldn't do that." Clary tells him.

"I know it's just something that Sebastian said." Jace admitted.

"He's gone and I'm completely with you." Clary replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't let you go if you weren't." Jace told her as he moved her on top of him so that she was on his lap.

"Oh yeah! How would you convince me to stay if I wasn't willing to?" Clary asked.

"I would make sure that you remembered how much you love me." Jace replied and Clary just giggled at the response and leaned into him more and put her hand underneath his cheek bone and brushed her lips against his.

"I love you." Clary said.

"I love you too!" Jace said and she sat of his lap and he wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep with his arms around her.


End file.
